Band Wanted
by TheFlyingSquirl
Summary: As a popular band known as Vagabond begins to gain more and more popularity, their rivals begin to grow as well. So their manager Jellal has a great idea to team up with a well known all girl dance group. Will this all boy band be able to work with a stubborn dance group? And most importantly, will they come together to become something more? Contains many pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey Guys! So this is my very first story and I am so excited to begin writing.** **I have so much in store for this fic! Thank you to all who read this!**

 **Much love,**

 **TheFlyingSquirl**

 **Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail***

* * *

It was a rare but much appreciated day off for the men of the band known as _Vagabond_. They were in various positions around their large apartment, with Natsu sitting on one of the many bar stools around the kitchen island eating everything in sight, Gray sitting across from Natsu scrolling on his phone absentmindedly. His rather pale skin clashing brilliantly with the obsidian color of the countertop of the large kitchen island, as the tall barstools allowing for both Gray and Natsu's legs to swing about. However their other member did not have that luxury, though at the height of 6'8 Gajeel did not have many luxuries to begin with, however Gajeel was sprawled out along the couch fiddling around with what seemed to be a piece of some sort of scrap metal, as his legs were hanging over the side of couch as the length of his body exceeded that of the couch. As finally Laxus was in a chair off to the side of the couch watching something on the flat screen mantled on the wall, though he wasn't really paying too much attention to it. All in all a truly a peaceful day.

It was when this thought crossed Laxus's mind that he began to notice that something felt off. Even with a day off nothing seemed to go the band's way. Laxus had lifted his head off of his hand when he took a scope of the apartment, searching for something to be off. He searching became irrelevant as the door was suddenly thrown open and a tall man with blue hair and a tattoo that ran along his eye that looked all too familiar.

This man, known as Jellal, was the Vagabond's manager. "My sincere apologies that I had to interrupt your day off, but it's an emergency."

"What kind of emergency?" Gray questioned. "Well as our ratings our high I thought that perhaps teaming up with another team would boost the ratings. And with Sabertooth gaining more popular by the minute, I thought that this would greatly help with popularity." Natsu gave Jellal a skeptical look as he responded, "I thought we were good on popularity, I mean as long as there are girls in this world boy bands will never fail on fans."

"But right there in lies the problem at hand." Gajeel raised his studded brow as he spoke; "You mean we need to get more male attention right? I mean Sabertooth has several girls, so they attract both genders allowing for more revenue as more than one type of fan are paying to see."

"Exactly, so that's why I have already found the perfect candidate, and I think you won't be disappointed." The men around him gave each other looks before turning to him, but Jellal was simply smirking.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know how I did and if you would want another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello again! I am very sorry about how short the first chapter was, I was trying to see how it would go at first. Anyhow all chapters from this point on will be much longer I promise!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Jellal had to think very carefully about how he would phrase the news to them, there was no going back on his pick and he was only sure that one member of this group would approve. He wagered that he could maybe just show them a video of his pick? Or would just telling them outright would be best? He didn't know, he questioned himself on why he didn't think about this before he came running into their apartment. However he had also brought his pick here as well, they were currently in the recording studio, but maybe he could just bring the men to them? Or maybe he should of brought them to the apartment?

He took a deep breath and had decided to go with what his gut was telling him to do as his brain had proven that it was of no use at the moment. He thought carefully on how to choose his next words. But before he could think the words began rolling off his tongue before he could stop them. "That is why I am going to show you-or maybe tell you? Honestly I'm not sure how to tell you this, how do you want me to tell you?"

He could of just died on the spot, Jellal was already regretting coming over to the apartment. He was scatterbrained at the moment, but fortunately before he could get any deeper into his situation Gray spoke up, "Well how about we just guess? I mean they have to be pretty popular for you to pick them, right?"

"Yes-why don't we just go with that" Jellal did not plan for this at all, but to be honest when did anything go as planed? "Well what are your guesses?" He believed that none of them would get it-or perhaps one might. "Sabertooth?" Everyone looked at Natsu, 'What? It was just a guess!" they looked back to Jellal, only to have his head shake in the form of 'no'. "Laxus? Any guesses?"

"Hm, maybe Mermaid Heel?" Again Jellal shook his head, he knew that none of them would get it-but maybe he spoke too soon, there was still Gray and Gajeel. "Gray? Gajeel?" Gray spoke up "I honestly wouldn't know, it's a dance group right? I'm not really familiar with too many." Everyone looked to Gajeel, who had sat up straight by this time, he looked carefully at Jellal and knew from the moment he came in who he had picked. See it was Gajeel who gave Jellal the idea to pick them, as Jellal had brought the conflict up several times to Gajeel. He gave Jellal a rather shit-eating grin. "You son of a bitch! You brought them here!"

It was that sentence that Laxus suddenly stood up "Will you just tell us who you picked dammit!" "Of course, sorry. Anyway I have picked the Sweet Disasters! A world famous girl dance group." There was a sudden pause in the room. "I also happened to invite the group here to meet you, but only two were able to come the rest of the team is working on a large competition they're competing in."

"Also Gajeel, how did you know that they were here? I never mentioned that." All eyes went to Gajeel as he began to shift uncomfortably, as he began to blush furiously. And to make this point very clear, Gajeel _never_ blushed. He put his hand to try and cover up the scarlet that began to cover his face and mumbled something incoherent. Jellal raised a brow, as Gajeel put his hand on his forehead and mumbled a "Levy texted me as soon as she got here."

"Levy? Who's Levy?" Jellal turned to Natsu. "Levy is one of the two ladies that came to meet us." Gray looked skeptical as he slowly asked "Okay, but how does Gajeel know Levy? Personally-I mean?" "It's none of your damn business." Gray shot a glare back at him. But the truth was that Gajeel happened to be dating Levy, and Gajeel was hellbent on making sure no one knew. Though Jellal was the rare exception as he had known since they began dating, knowing that Gajeel was more of a keep-to-himself kind of guy, even if he had rather close friends within the band. Gajeel and Levy had been together for three years, and a rather difficult three years at that. Gajeel thought it was best to keep a down low on their relationship and Levy agreed, thinking it would be best for both of them. Now it was hard with almost never seeing each other but they made it work, and Gajeel was never happier.

Jellal spoke up before the conversation could go any further, "Anyhow you guys need to get proper clothes on and head with me back to the studio." He was mostly speaking to Gray as he was in nothing bare for his boxers, his stripping habit was rather annoying. Gray shot him a look as he pulled on his black pants and threw on a random shirt.

* * *

It was already well into the afternoon by the time they arrived at the recording studio, the almost rapid increase of the temperature began to finally drop to the cooling air. Magnolia was quite the city to be in after dark thanks to it's rather vibrant night life, it's growing number of clubs attracting more young adults than anywhere else. As they excited the car and entered the recording studio, a rather large building which also included dueling stages inside as well as seating over two thousand people. The front of the building was a sleek gray with large white neon sign labeled _Studio 720,_ the large glass doors opening as they entered the building.

They entered the stage only to find it empty, except for the two women near the stage. The first one they saw was a rather tall and had long blue hair as the other was on the edge of the stage in a sitting position allowing for her legs to swing and also seemed to sport blue hair but only reached the nape of her neck save for two strands of hair which framed her face.

Jellal finally spoke up as they moved closer "Gentlemen, I have ladies I want you to meet"

* * *

 **Okay so Chapter 2! I hope I did better on length! Anyway please leave a review and let me know how I did! Chapter three you will finally meet Juvia and Levy.**

 **Thank you,**

 **TheFlyingSquirl**


End file.
